Le Chant du Détraqueur
by TeddyLunard
Summary: A Azkaban, il règne un silence profond. Un silence de mort. Les prisonniers ne parlent pas, ils ne chuchotent pas, car chaque bruit les rappelle au châtiment qu'ils subissent. Aucun mouvement ne vient troubler la pesante immobilité de la prison des sorciers. Cependant, il leur arrive parfois d'entendre un chant s'élever, un chant mélodieux et triste. Le chant du Détraqueur.


_Image de__Rabudrago sur DA_

**Bonjour à tous ! :D**

**Alors, pour commencer, le lieu, la créature et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Le personnage est tiré de mon imagination.**

**Voici donc un petit "exercice de style" ayant pour but de vous faire trembler ! ;D**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous.

_Non ! Toi tais-toi !_

_Arrête de penser…_

STOP !

Eclair. Lumière aveuglante.

Rafale de vent fort. Pluie. Déluge. Orage.

Vagues. Houle. Sel. Obscurité. Fonds. Mort.

Froid. Gel. Glace. Mort.

Pierre. Cellule. Prison. Mort.

Partout. Partout la mort.

Eclair. Lumière aveuglante.

_Ouvre les yeux. _

Obscurité. Flash. Illumination. Cellule.

Elle tourne. Tourne. Tourne. Tourbillon.

S'arrête. Brusque.

Le mur… Bouge.

Bouche. Sur le mur. Immense. En pierre.

Hurlement.

Voix caverneuse.

Effroi.

« Silas Mortimer, en ce jour du 3 Septembre 1979, vous êtes condamnés à passer le reste de votre vie à Azkaban. »

Cri. Douleur.

_Mon_ cri. _Ma_ douleur.

Mon crâne. Brûlure intense.

Eclair. Lumière aveuglante.

Souvenir.

Eclair vert. Mort. Femme. Enfant.

_Ma_ femme. _Mon_ enfant.

Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous.

Frissons. Froid ? Non. Peur.

Peur de la mort ? Non. Peur du gardien.

Cape noire. C'est tout. Juste une cape noire qui flotte dans les airs. Gel autour d'elle. Tristesse. Silence.

Lucidité. Fin de la léthargie.

Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Je ne sais pas.

Combien de jours passés à Azkaban ? Je ne sais pas non plus.

Temps figé.

Nous sommes toujours le 3 Septembre 1979.

_Quel jour sommes-nous ?_ Le 3 Septembre 1979, voyons !

Eclair. Lumière aveuglante.

Sifflements. Forts. Très forts.

Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous.

_Non ! Toi tais-toi ! _

Arrête de penser…

STOP !

Les faire taire. Les faire taire à tout prix !

Tête contre le sol.

Je frappe. Fort.

Je frappe.

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

Douleur intense. Les faire taire. Les faire taire à tout prix !

Craquement.

Cri. _Mon_ cri.

Encore un craquement. Plus sonore.

Plus fort. Plus fort !

Les faire taire. Les faire taire à tout prix !

Encore plus fort. Encore plus fort !

Liquide chaud. Descend de mon crâne.

Sang.

Cheveux collés. Cheveux tâchés.

Douleur intense. Battements de cœur. Rapides. Trop rapides.

Silence.

_Arrête de penser._

Arrêter de penser. Arrêter de penser.

Pas facile.

Oublier ici. Rêver. S'évader.

Ironie.

Souffle rauque. Gardien. Peur intense.

Tristesse vive.

« Silas Mortimer ». Moi.

« Condamné ». « Meurtre ». « Femme ». « Enfant ».

Assassin. Moi.

Pourquoi ?

Vague de froid. Gardien.

Tristesse.

Souvenir.

Chute dans le vide.

Obscurité. Aspiré par le sol.

Etourdissement. Vertige.

Lumière tamisée.

Chaleur douce.

Salon.

Tension.

Cri. Désespoir. Combat. Coups.

« Silas ! Non ! Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es devenu ! Silas, arrête ! Non ! Pas ton fils ! »

Eclair vert. Cri strident.

Odeur de sang. Bruit sourd. Bruissement des vêtements sur le sol.

Meurtrier…

Un autre cri. Souffrance.

« Non ! Tu es un monstre ! Il t'a transformé en monstre ! »

Monstre. Moi ? Monstre ?

Odeur de cannelle.

« Voldemort t'a transformé en monstre ! »

Voldemort ?

Humidité des larmes.

« Viens avec moi ! Soumets-toi et nous pourrons vivre ensemble ! »

Je parle. C'est moi. Je parle.

Vibrations dans la voix. Colère. Peur.

« Tu oses me demander de venir avec toi ? Tu oses ? Après ce que tu as fait à notre fils ? Tu n'as pas de cœur Silas ! Je ne me soumettrai pas à ton Seigneur ! Tu es un assassin, et les assassins vont à Azkaban ! »

Désespoir.

Baguette sortie. Rapidité. Sifflement.

Trait rouge qui file. Bouclier magique.

Eclair vert. Cri.

Bruissement des vêtements sur le sol. Bruit sourd.

Odeur de cannelle. Odeur de sang.

Larme discrète. Regret ? Non.

Confiance. Confiance en ce Seigneur. Confiance en Voldemort.

Maintenant ? Larmes.

Regrets ? Oui.

Eclair. Lumière aveuglante.

A nouveau ces sifflements.

Ne plus les entendre. Ne plus les entendre !

Ne plus entendre…

Lit. Bois.

Epine. Arrachée.

Ne plus entendre. Ne plus entendre.

Oreille. Tympan. Douleur cruelle. Intense.

Battements de cœur. Accélération.

Epine perce. Tympan crève.

Cri.

Odeur de sang. Liquide chaud. Vient de mon oreille.

Ne plus entendre. Ne plus entendre.

Trop de mal.

Epine tombe. Pointe ensanglantée.

Souffle rauque. Gardien.

Non…

Souvenir.

Chute. Vertigineuse.

Vide. Obscurité.

Ruelle sombre. Allée des embrumes.

Humidité. Odeur de mousse.

Dolohov. Greyback. Yaxley.

Près de moi. Dans l'ombre.

Soudain, trait de lumière rouge. Boucliers magiques.

Aurors !

Bataille. Sifflements. Sortilèges. Vert. Rouge.

Décharge. Douleur.

Paralysie.

Lumière douce.

Chaînes magiques. Bois de la chaise. Entrave.

Brulure. Poignets. Chevilles.

Voix froide. Résonnance. Vrille mes tympans.

« Silas Mortimer, en ce jour du 3 Septembre 1979, vous êtes condamnés à passer le reste de votre vie à Azkaban. »

Applaudissements.

Tête… souffrance.

Main glacée. Epaule se raidit.

Odeur de cadavre.

Gardien.

Il me traine. Tristesse. Froid. Peur.

Peur intense. Effroi. Souffrance.

Cri. Désespoir.

Souffle rauque. Gardien.

Voix.

Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous.

Non ! Toi tais-toi !

Arrête de penser…

STOP !

Fou ?

_Un employé de Gringotts…_

Taisez-vous.

_Un employé de Gringotts…_

Taisez-vous.

Froid intense.

_Un employé de Gringotts_, _cataclop, cataclop_

Non ! Taisez-vous !

Voix. Mélodieuse. Triste. Mélancolique.

Gardien.

Chant.

_Un employé de Gringotts, cataclop, cataclop_

_Etait un fidèle patriote, patriote, patriote !_

_Il avait une femme et un fils, mirlipi, mirlipi_

_Qu'il aimait sans compromis, tralali, tralali !_

_Cet employé avait un faible pour l'argent,_

_Qu'il essayait de cacher à ses parents !_

_Un jour un noir Seigneur vint le voir en lui promettant,_

_Richesses et pouvoir qu'il espérait tant !_

_Mais c'était un employé de Gringotts, cataclop, cataclop_

_Et un fidèle patriote, patriote, patriote !_

_Qui avait une femme et un fils, mirlipi, mirlipi_

_Qu'il aimait sans compromis, tralali, tralali !_

_Mais le gentil employé accepta_

_De devenir méchant pour de l'argent,_

_Pour son noir Seigneur, il tua femme et enfant_

_Et renonça aux êtres qu'il aimait tralala…_

_Ainsi le fidèle patriote, le gentil employé_

_Devint un assassin imbu de lui-même_

_Ainsi qu'un serviteur dévoué. _

_Il ne craignait plus personne,_

_Il n'hésitait pas à tuer, torturer, à achever_

_Quand son maître lui demandait._

_Le fidèle pantin tua et tua et tua, tralalalala_

_Quand quelque chose ne lui convenait pas_

_Quand quelque chose ne lui convenait pas…_

_Seulement, ce parfait soldat avait une peur_

_Une peur qui le faisait trembler de terreur,_

_C'était de voir les regrets l'envahir_

_Des regrets qui pourraient le faire périr !_

_Le fidèle pantin continua à tuer, tralalé tralalé_

_En prenant soin de ne rien regretter jamais_

_Car s'il regrettait, il mourait. _

_Seulement, vint un jour où le pantin se fit arrêter_

_Et à Azkaban il fut envoyé,_

_Pour y rejoindre à jamais les âmes torturées._

_Deux ans lui suffirent à tomber fou,_

_Fou, fou, fou !_

_Et de son gardien avoir peur_

_Son gardien qui lui rappelait tant de malheurs._

_Une nuit, le fidèle prisonnier sombra dans la folie_

_Et pour ne plus entendre les voix qui l'avaient assaillie_

_S'écrasa la tête contre le sol et les tympans se creva_

_Pour ne plus entendre ces voix_

_Pour ne plus entendre ces voix. _

_Le fidèle prisonnier sentit que la fin approchait_

_Quand il entendit un chant résonner._

_Son gardien chantait le chant des regrets,_

_Chant qu'il avait tant détesté. _

_Enfin, la mort le saisit et ils s'en allèrent, elle et lui._

_Enfin, le fidèle prisonnier avait compris,_

_Que personne ne pouvait jamais_

_Echapper au chant des regrets. _

Tremblements. Peur.

Froid.

Obscurité. Nuit ?

Non.

Mort.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**

**Bonne continuation :)**


End file.
